Who is Rey Turner?
by baristababe44
Summary: A thrilling new ending of Dexter, Dexter decides if he will leave his dark passenger for good, or if it will come back to haunt him later. Who will live? Who will die? Read to find out!


Dexter Season 8, Episode 12 **alternate ending**

~starts off with Deb being in a coma~

Dexter rushes into the ICU frantic, looking for Deb.

"I tried to make it here as fast as possible. What happened?" Dexter asking Batista. Joey is holding Deb's hand, weeping. Deb has a bunch of machines hooked up to her.

"Apparently Oliver Saxon shot her, then ran off. The doctors thought she would be fine, but her organs were failing, so they put her into an induced coma," Batista said to Dexter. Seeing the panicked face Dexter was wearing, Batista and Joey tried to comfort the speechless Dexter.

"Deb will pull through, she always pulls through," Quinn says. "Can I have a couple minutes with her, alone?" Dexter sits beside Deb, thinking of all they have been through. Harry shows up on the other side of Deb.

"Look what you have gotten your sister into now Dex," Harry states towards Dexter.

"She's going to be fine, she has to be fine…I don't know what I would do without Deb. She's the only one who has ever been there for me, the only one who has ever cared for me, the only one who could truly accept me for who I am. Even you couldn't do that," Dexter says angrily towards Harry.

"I tried to help you Dex, Vogel tried helping you too. We did the best we could, but now you are putting people's lives in danger, people who you truly care about, who you truly love," he says.

"You're right dad, I am the problem. I'm the problem in Deb's life, Harrison's life, and now Hannah's life. Maybe I should just disappear for awhile… But I can't leave Deb, not like this.," Dexter says, contemplating life.

"No, you can't. You have to be here for Deb when she…if she wakes up. She has been there for you since day one, even when she had been put down by me her whole life. She should despise you Dex, you were always the one who I gave my full attention to. When mom died, it was even worse for her…And now I can't be there for her. So you have to. You have to change, for her, for Harrison, and now Hannah…So tell me Dex, what are you going to do?" Harry questions Dexter.

"I'm going to quit, I'm going to give up my dark passenger for good. It will be easy for me since I'm already starting a new life in Argentina. You're right dad, I must do something for someone else for once in my life," Dexter says towards Harry.

Right at that moment Deb squeezes Dexter's hand. Relief comes over his face. Dexter looks up, and Harry is gone. Deb stares into Dexter's eyes, and sheds a tear. Dexter knows that she appreciates his presence. Quinn and Batista come running into the room.

"Deb? Deb's awake! Batista go get a nurse," Quinn exclaims.

~one hour later~

Deb is awake, barely talking, but certainly aware of what is going on around her. At this point it is only Dexter and Deb in the room.

"Why did you come back? I mean fuck, you had it all planned out Dex. Your "perfect" woman, your son, and a new beginning. You shouldn't have come back just for me," Deb barely gets out to Dexter.

"Deb, I couldn't just leave knowing that Saxon shot you… I'm here for you, like all of the times you have been there for me. I love you Deb…Besides, Saxon probably knows that you're alive by now, and I have a little surprise for him," Dexter states mischievously.

Joey Quinn enters the room, and gets on one knee. "Deb, I have to ask at least one more time, before you almost die again. You are the best person who has ever suited me, you make things even easier in my life. I know that I can't go on without you, so please do me the honor… Deb, will you marry me?" Quinn asks Deb.

Deb is hysterical, and practically in tears. "Well fuck me, you have to do this right now?...Yes…Yes…yes," Deb states.

Deb and Joey share a kiss. Dexter thinks it's a good time to escape in order to find Saxon. Dexter knows that Saxon will still try to come after Deb, so he scopes out a hospital room.

He starts setting up a make-shift kill room, then Harry appears.

"Dex, what are you doing?" Harry dreadfully asks.

"Saxon, he will be my last one. My last victim…It has to be him, the connections, everything. I can't leave him out there in the world…Especially since I won't be here to protect Deb anymore," says Dexter.

"But you don't have time for your ritual son. The hurricane is coming. Deb has to be transported to a new hospital, and you have a plane to catch," Harry trying to be logical towards Dexter. Dexter frustratingly grabs his face, then looks up at Harry.

"I will lure him onto my boat, sedate him, then wrap him up, and throw him over board. He will just drown then, and get lost in the damage of the hurricane," Dexter says, feeling relieved.

Dexter leaves the hospital room, and heads outside of the building. Dexter waits for Saxon to make an appearance, then hops into his car, speeding off towards his boat. The air is so windy that it is making the boats sway around. Dexter jumps onto his boat, unravels the rope. He pushes the boat away from the dock ever so slightly, giving Saxon time to jump on the boat. Dexter comes around the other end of the boat, sneaks up right behind Saxon, but Saxon senses Dexter behind him. Dexter and Saxon battle it out until Saxon is on the ground, Dexter straddling and choking him. Dexter squeezing the life out of Saxon, feels him take his last breath. Dexter lets go, giving a sigh of relief. The wind is really picking up, and the sky is a smoky grey. Realizing that he's run out of time, he shuts Saxon's eyelids, and tosses him over his boat. Dexter leans over his boat, going through all of the times he has thrown body bags over this boat…How he has to leave it all behind. But he realizes that it's worth it, to leave behind the dark passenger in Miami, mostly for Harrison. Dexter then heads back to shore, jumping off the dock, not even tying up the boat, knowing it will be wrecked from the hurricane. He gets in the car and heads towards the airport.

He arrives at the airport, but before he can board the plane, he makes a quick phone call to Quinn.

"Quinn? I'm about to board a plane to meet with Harrison. You have to promise me that you will take care of Deb. Get her to another hospital, got it? If anything happens to her while I'm gone, I will come back and find you. Promise me," Dexter exclaims.

"Of course Dexter, she's mine now, and will be mine forever. I promise you have nothing to worry about," Quinn reassures Dexter.

Dexter hangs up the phone and gets on the plane to his new beginning.

~1 year later~

Deb is in her plane, yet fitting wedding dress. Staring at herself, she begins to think what if Dexter doesn't show up? Or what if he misses the ceremony? She needs him now more than ever since Harry is dead, she needs Dexter to walk her down the isle. Although Batista has offered many times, Deb appreciating his offer, it just wouldn't be right.

Dexter has now been gone for a year, living his happy, new life with Harrison and Hannah. Over the few phone calls that Deb and Dexter shared, both of them seemed to be doing just fine without each other. Dexter has gotten a job as a forensic analyst for a firm in Argentina. Deb has been promoted back to Lieutenant, after Batista was promoted to Captain. Life was good, and finally falling in place for the Morgans.

Once Deb told Dexter that the wedding would be held in Miami, she was almost positive that he wouldn't come back. He reassured her that he would, and that he would walk her down the isle. Would he really risk everything? Just to be there for a few hours to support Deb? Deb wasn't convinced, but trusted his word. Besides, Dexter wouldn't just come for the thrill of getting caught at Deb's wedding, he would come for the hunt. He promised Deb that he would stop, and he has stopped hunting for psychopaths for over a year now while in Argentina. Dexter couldn't hold off any longer, his dark passenger was giving him the urge to kill. To make a wrong, a right. That's why Dexter had been looking into Rey Turner, the forensic analyst who took over Dexter's job at the Miami Metro Police Department. Of course Dexter couldn't just leave his job to anyone, he had to make sure he could fill his shoes. After Dexter hacked into the M.M.P.D.'s files, he realized that files weren't adding up. Evidence would just go missing, suspects would be cleared right away without further inspection, and it looked as if evidence was planted in a few cases. At that point, Dexter had Deb look into him, and she found clear evidence that he was a "dirty" forensic analyst. Dexter knew that Deb would want to start a case against him soon, so he figured that going back to Miami for the wedding would be the perfect time to take Rey Turner out. His dark passenger can come back for one last time, just to soothe the urge. It was almost time to go back to Miami, so Dexter had a lot to prepare.

Deb starts pacing back and forth, knowing there is only 30 minutes until the wedding. There's a knock at the door, it's Dexter. He has a grin on and a box in his hands, he pushes through Deb to get into the room.

"Dex you almost gave me a fucking heart attack. I thought you weren't going to show," Deb says while embracing Dexter in for a hug.

"Of course I'm here, I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world," Dexter trying to relieve Deb from her pre-wedding jitters.

Deb looks at the box he's holding and says, "So you brought me a present, huh?"

She grabs the box out of his hands and starts to unravel it. It's a beautiful, sapphire broach.

"It was mom's… I know that the bride needs something blue, borrowed, old, and new…Well something like that," Dexter chuckles.

"It's gorgeous Dex, how did you even get this?" Debra questions Dexter. Dexter starts to clip the broach into her hair.

"Well once dad passed, I went through his storage locker, and found a box of mom's things. I found this broach in there, but it was nearly destroyed…So I brought it to a jeweler and had them fix it and replace the stones," he says.

Deb turns around and hugs Dexter, not letting go right away.

Dexter cracks a joke, "Less cussing? I like the new Deb!"

"No…fuck you still, for almost being late and keeping mom's things from me," says Deb in a joking spirit.

"There's the Deb I know," Dexter grins. The door opens, it's Batista.

"Is Dexter here ye-? Oh, Dex, it's so nice to see you! We will catch up later amigo. Deb, it's time," Batista says. Dexter smiles at Deb to comfort her. They all walk out of the door. They walk down to the front of isle.

"Do I look okay?" Deb asks Dexter.

"Deb, you look beautiful. Mom and dad would be very proud of you," Dexter reassures her.

Deb looks like she's about to cry, but Dexter comes in and says, "No tears yet, let's make it down the isle first."

The music begins to play, Dexter extends his arm for Deb. First Astor and Cody walk down, being the maid of honor and best man. Then Harrison walks down as the ring bearer. Then Dexter and Deb begin to walk down the isle. Quinn already looks like he's about to shed a tear. He knows that he is lucky to be marrying Debra. Dexter lifts Deb's veil, gives her a kiss, then hands her off to Quinn. Dexter then takes a seat next to Hannah. The ceremony goes by fast, and with no tears. Then comes the reception, held on the beach right by Batista's restaurant.

Everyone was dancing, drinking, and having a spectacular night… Distracted enough where no one would notice Dexter slip in and out to go kill Rey Turner.


End file.
